Quand les filles s'en mêlent
by JeniSasu
Summary: Tout le monde aime Izuku, surtout les filles qu'il a particulièrement soutenus. Mais Izuku a changer ces derniers temps et lorsqu'elles découvrent pourquoi... Impossible qu'elles ne l'aident pas. Momo/Shoto, Ochako/Eijiro, Kyoka/Denki, Izuku/Katsuki
1. Pyjama party

Salut.

Fic en plusieurs chapitres.

J'avais envie de poster, tout simplement.

Et qu'Izuku est sympa, tout le temps.

L'idée m'est venue en regardant la saison 2, Izuku voulant aider Ochako en lui montrant son cahier où il note tout.

Alors oui, Izuku, il est cool

Et que Katsuki, bah je l'adore XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les filles aimaient bien Izuku.

Non en fait, elles l'aimaient énormément.

Il est sympa.

Mignon.

Et toujours prêt à les aider quoi qu'il arrive.

Il a aidé Ochako quand elle a eu un béguin pour Eijiro.

Il a aidé Momo à se rapprocher de Shoto.

Il a aidé Mina à améliorer sa technique.

Il a aidé Toru à tirer profil de son invisibilité.

Il a aidé Tsuyu lui montrant certains angles où ses bonds l'emmènent encore plus haut.

Il a aidé Kyoka à moins insulter Denki et à s'en rapprocher.

Alors oui, les filles appréciaient vraiment Izuku.

Alors quand elles remarquèrent que celui-ci avait un problème.

Qu'il avait quelque peu changé…

Ce fut normal pour elles, d'essayer de savoir d'où venait le problème.

Mais Izuku avait juste souri, gêné et dit qu'elles se trompaient.

Qu'il n'avait rien.

Qu'il dormait juste mal ces derniers temps.

Tsuyu a juste jeté un regard en coin aux autres filles qui en firent de même.

Aucune d'elles ne fut convaincue.

Alors Ochako fut désignée pour mener l'enquête.

Car c'était elle, la plus proche de lui.

Alors Ochako fit de son mieux.

Avec l'aide de Toru qui le suivait sans se faire voir.

Et au bout d'une semaine, le constat fut évident.

Et c'est lors de pyjama party de Kyoka qu'elles en parlèrent.

Vêtues de pyjama aux multiples couleurs avec un bocal plein de chips à moitié vide.

_Katsuki Bakugo, rien que ça ! s'exclame Mina en se laissant tomber sur l'une des nombreuses couvertures qui meublaient le sol de la chambre de Kyoka.

Kyoka qui soupire en resserrant sa prise sur son oreiller.

_Ça pouvait pas être pire, murmure-t-elle

_Pauvre Izuku...il n'aurait pas pu tomber sur pire, se plaint Toru

Momo soupire, adossée contre le lit de Kyoka.

_J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas…vous êtes sûres de vous les filles ? demande-t-elle

Ochako et Toru acquiescèrent vivement.

_Il n'arrête pas de le fixer…murmure Ochako

_Il soupire quand il passe à ses côtés et ne lui accorde pas un regard, lance Toru

_Il rougit quelques fois quand…Raah ! Deku-kun est amoureux de Katsuki-kun ! s'exclame Ochako en serrant les poings

_C'est bon, du calme…pas besoin d'hurler, murmure Momo

_Mais je suis tellement choqué ! ...et triste pour Izuku-kun, déclare Ochako-chan en soupirant

_On l'est toutes, lance Tsuyu assise en lotus.

_Katsuki…, marmonne Mina en soupirant, j'avoue, Izuku ne pouvait pas tomber sur pire

_Mais on doit l'aider ! Pas vrai ? s'exclame Toru

Momo et Kyoka soupirent.

_Oui bien sûr, commence Momo, faut juste trouver comment s'y prendre

_Et évaluer nos chances de réussite... on parle de Katsuki là... imaginez si ça foire et qu'ils nous découvrent, lance Mina

Un long frisson d'angoisse parcourut les filles en imaginant la scène.

_C'est flippant, marmonne doucement Ochako

_Mais c'est pour Izuku ! s'exclame Toru

_On prend le risque, renchéris Kyoka en rejetant son oreiller vers l'arrière

Momo se contente de se frotter le front en un geste agacé.

C'était bien beau d'être motivées.

Mais merde il s'agissait de Katsuki bon sang !

La prudence était de mise.

Et en entendant les stratégies des filles plus loufoques les unes que les autres…

Elle se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner de suite.

Mais elle se rappela des efforts d'Izuku pour elle et Shoto.

Les occasions qu'il lui avait gentiment offertes.

Alors Momo se dit qu'elle ne pouvait juste pas l'abandonner.

Pas après ce qu'il a fait pour elle.

Elle jette un regard aux autres filles qui avaient cessé de discuter et qui la fixaient avec un air tout aussi décidé.

Oui, pas moyen d'abandonner Izuku.

Parce après ce qu'il a fait pour elles toutes.

Même si celui qu'il avait choisi était loin d'être un cas facile.

Très loin.

Momo se mord la lèvre.

Izuku aime l'individu le plus colérique que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Comment devaient-elles gérer ça ?

_Ok ! Par où doit-on commencer ? demande-t-elle déjà épuisé.

_Le mieux serait de savoir si Katsuki-kun pourrait avoir un faible pour Izuku-kun ! lance Toru

_Ou s'il aime les hommes tout simplement, lance Tsuyu un doigt sur ses lèvres

_Vrai, murmure Ochako en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

_Hum, commence Kyoka réfléchissant, c'est une bonne idée, mais comment allons-nous-

_C'est simple ! lance aussitôt Ochako

Ochako qui se précipita sur son sac et en sortit son téléphone portable.

Ochako qui rougit doucement en lançant le numéro de la personne la plus proche de Katsuki.

La personne qu'elle aimait aussi.

La tonalité cesse.

_Bébé ! s'exclame Eijiro au bout du fil

Ochako ferme les yeux sur le coup et sourit, les pommettes rouges comme tout.

Jamais elle ne remercierait assez Deku.

Jamais.

Les filles gloussent à ses côtés et Ochako ouvre aussitôt les yeux et leur tire la langue.

_Eijiro-kun, commence Ochako, j'ai un truc super important à te demander ! lance-t-elle énergique

Ce n'était pas le moment de flirter.

_Euh oui quoi ? ...Hé Shoto mais lâche ça !

 _Y'en a un autre. Par là._ Réponds une voix d'un ton calme

_Fais pas le con tu sais bien que c'est le dernier de …. Ah bébé t'es encore là ?

Ochako cligne juste des yeux et lance un regard à Momo.

Elle mime un « Shoto » du bout des lèvres.

Et elle eut à peine cligné des yeux que Momo était à ces côtés.

Momo qui ignore à son tour le gloussement des autres filles.

C'est les pommettes rouges qu'elle fit signe à Ochako de mettre sur le haut-parleur.

Chose qu'elle fit.

_Euh oui bé- commença Ochako

Mais elle s'arrête au bout de sa phrase et joue avec une mèche de ces cheveux embarrasser.

Tsuyu glousse et évite le coussin que lui lance Ochako.

_Tu es avec Shoto ?

_Ouais ! s'exclame Eijiro, Tenya aussi ! Shoto, Katsuki et I-

_ _Pourquoi_ elle veut savoir ça ? Grogne une voix contrariée

Une voix qui engendra un long frisson d'angoisse chez les filles.

_Peu importe, lance précipitamment Ochako, c'était juste un petit coucou, salut ! Débite-elle avant de raccrocher

Un lourd silence s'installe dans la chambre.

Puis elles soupirent.

_Le meilleur ami n'était pas une bonne idée en fin de compte, soupire Toru

_Si, c'était juste un très mauvais timing, lance Tsuyu en piochant une chips dans le bocal

_T'aurais pas dû raccrocher comme ça Ochako ! lance Kyoka

_J'ai paniqué ! s'exclame Ochako désespérée

Momo se laisse tomber en arrière.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

_Denki n'est pas très futé sinon je lui aurais demandé, lance Kyoka

_T'es dure avec ton coup de cœur Kyoka, lance Mina un sourire en coin

Kyoka rougit et détourne le regard.

_Peu importe lance-t-elle embarrassée, on fait quoi maintenant ?

_J'y pense, lance soudainement Momo avait de se redresser, Shoto traine souvent avec eux maintenant pas vrai ?

_Ouais ! ...grâce à Izuku...encore une fois, murmure Toru

Momo serre les poings et se redresse.

Elle prend son portable posé sur la table de nuit puis revient près des filles.

Elle ouvrit sa messagerie et envoya un message à Shoto.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Kyoka

_Je mène l'enquête

Les filles se jettent un regard avant s'approcher d'elle.

Toutes fixent le portable de Momo.

Ainsi que le message qu'elle envoyait à son petit ami.

 _On peut discuter ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas.

 _Oui._

Les filles s'observent puis revinrent au portable.

 _Dit, tu penses que Katsuki à une petite amie ?_ écrivit Momo

_Hein ? Mais ne lui envoie pas ça ! s'exclame Mina en lui arrachant le portable des mains et en tapant rapidement un message

Momo lui arrache aussitôt son portable et tous fixes le message qu'elle venait d'envoyer.

 _Tu penses que Katsuki s'intéresse aux filles ?_

Momo fit la moue.

_Oui bon, c'est un peu pareil…

Mina voulut répliquer mais la sonnerie annonçant la réponse de Shoto retentit et elles reportent toutes leur attention dessus.

 _Comment suis-je sensé interpréter ?_

Momo sourit en coin.

 _Juste savoir._

 _Pour ?_

Les filles sursautent et se jettent des regards.

Qu'allaient-elles dirent ?

 _Une amie ! Réponds_ précipitamment Momo

 _Laquelle ?_

 _Depuis quand t'es aussi curieux ?_

 _Depuis que ma petite amie me pose des questions sur le genre de fille d'un pétard mouillé._

Les filles clignent des yeux.

Puis éclatent de rire.

_Je-je l'avais _vraiment_ pas vue venir celle-là, rigole Ochako

_Pé-pétard mouillé ! Rigole Kyoka plié de rire

_Momo-chan, je- je ne savais pas que Shoto était…aussi drôle, lance Mina entre deux fous rires

Tsuyu acquiesça les épaules tressautant doucement alors que Toru se tenait le ventre de rire.

Momo calme son rire qu'elle masquait dans la main et répond, les pommettes rouges.

_Il ne l'est pas, il devient juste agressif quand il est peu un énervé.

_Ou jaloux, assène Tsuyu

Momo sourit.

Les filles se calment doucement et reviennent au portable de Momo.

_Mais il s'entend plutôt bien avec Katsuki non ? demande Toru

_Ils se supportent juste à mon avis, réponds Mina

_C'est bon, lance Momo, on s'y remet, on verra bien

 _Du calme. C'est juste pour une amie._

 _Compris._

 _Alors ?_

 _Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, Katsuki n'est pas du genre à parler de ça._

 _Je l'imagine bien mais-_ , écrivit Momo

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'envoyer sa réponse que Shoto lui envoya un autre message.

 _Si tu allais droit au but, je pourrais sans doute t'aider._

Momo sourit en coin, un peu fière.

Shoto était loin d'être dupe.

Les filles se jettent un regard.

_On…lui en parle ? demande Ochako

_Je sais pas…répond Toru...mais s'il peut nous aider…Pourquoi pas ?

_Il aime bien Izuku en plus alors…murmure Tsuyu

_Ça ne coute rien d'essayer, achève Kyoka

Momo acquiesce et expliqua tout à Shoto.

De ce qu'elles ont remarqué.

Et à leur décision de l'aider.

Les secondes puis les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que la réponse de Shoto n'arrive.

_Tu crois qu'on l'a choqué ? demande Mina

_Je crois qu'il en faut bien plus pour choquer Shoto, lance Momo

_Alors pour-

Une sonnerie guillerette retentit et les filles se jettent à nouveau sur le portable de Momo.

Momo qui ouvrit le mail d'une main un peu tremblante.

Et le _« je suis de la partie »_ de Shoto les firent soupirer de soulagement.

_Alors c'est bon ! s'exclame Toru

_Du coup...qu'est ce ça veut dire ? demande Mina

_On n'est pas toujours avancé…, murmure Ochako

_Oh que si, murmure Momo en se redressant

Elle tourne dos à ses amies et envoya un « merci, je t'aime » à Shoto avant de leur faire à nouveau face.

Elle sourit.

Elle connaissait son petit ami.

Shoto n'aurai pas accepté...s'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Son sourire se répercuta sur celui de Kyoko, puis d'Ochako.

Tsuyu esquisse un sourire en coin alors que Kyoka prenait un air décidé.

Toru sautait en l'air, joyeuse.

C'était décider.

Tout est en place.

Alors les filles passèrent toute leur soirée pyjama à élaborer un plan.

Tandis qu'elles passèrent presqu'une nuit blanche là-dessus.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là.

Dans une toute maison.

Chez les Kirishima pour être plus précis.

Quatre garçons étaient vautrés dans les différents divans qui ornaient le salon, devant la télé et jouant à la console.

Ce fut Tenya qui soupira défaitiste alors qu'il perdait pour la seconde fois.

_Passe la manette, rigole Eijiro alors que Tenya la posait sur la table face à eux

_T'ai vraiment nul, lance Katsuki un sourire hautain en coin

Tenya tique alors qu'à sa droite, à la limite du divan.

Shoto pause la manette qu'il tenait et observe à nouveau le message de Momo.

Son « je t'aime » lui réchauffait toujours le cœur.

Ce fut à ce moment que le cinquième des garçons entra dans la pièce et pose les canettes sur la table.

_Merci Izuku ! Désoler de t'avoir chargé de ça, lance Eijiro gêné, concentré sur la dernière ligne qu'il jouait contre Katsuki.

_C'est rien, lance Izuku tout sourire

Et alors que chacun prenait sa boisson.

Shoto ne manqua pas le bref regard que lança Izuku à Katsuki alors que celui-ci, concentré sur sa partie, tâtonnait d'une main pour prendre une boisson.

Il ne manqua pas non plus Izuku qui poussa lentement la boisson favorite de Katsuki vers celui-ci qui la saisit aussitôt, et mis pause au jeu permettant à Eijiro d'en prendre une à son tour.

_Tenya a perdu ! Tu prends sa place Izuku, lance Eijiro

Tenya soupire défaitiste ne comprenant pas où il avait bien pu foirer pour que sa voiture se fasse expulser de la route.

Puis il jette un regard féroce à Katsuki.

Katsuki qui l'ayant anticipé lui fit un majestueux doigt d'honneur la canette à ses lèvres.

Un sourire en coin.

Shoto qui ne quittait toujours pas Izuku du regard, le vit sourire doucement face à la scène et prendre place par terre, à ses côtés.

Ignorant la place vide au côté de Katsuki.

Shoto compris que les filles ne s'étaient pas trompées.

Et lorsque Katsuki grogna quand la voiture d'Izuku dépassa la sienne.

Il sourit en coin.

Sourire qu'il cache ingénieusement en posant une main distraite sur ses lèvres.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée des sentiments de Katsuki, il ferait de son mieux pour aider les filles.

S'il pouvait aider Izuku, tant mieux.

S'il pouvait en faire voir de tous les couleurs à Katsuki, tant mieux.

S'il pouvait faire plaisir à Momo, tant mieux.

Mais bien sûr, la prudence était de mise.

Car Katsuki était _très loin_ d'être stupide.

* * *

Voilà XD

Avis ?

Le prochain à être poster : Morsure ou le dernier chapitre de voyage Temporel.

Merci.


	2. Phase d'observation

Salut !

Alors bon, je devais poster le dernier chapitre de **Désir Brûlant** mais vu qu'il est long et qu'il est un condensé des ressentis de Katsuki tout le long de la fic (du chapitre 1 au 12 plus un bonus…il fait 16 pages actuellement et je n'en suis qu'à la moitié XD )

Et vu que **Roméo et Juliette** ne sera posté qu'après **Désir Brûlant** et **Douce Trahison** ne sera pas publié avant **Roméo et Juliette** , eh bien, je poste celle-ci, en attendant de finir Désir Brûlant.

Pour mes One shots, eh bien il semblerait que je laisse beaucoup sur leurs fins XD (notamment **L'acrostiche** et **Une saint-valentin épicé** ) gomen, ces one shots sont surtout des idées, des petites scènes que j'ai eu en tête et que j'ai voulus écrire, elles ne peuvent être développer comme une fic à long chapitre. Et les fics à longs chapitres, j'en ai déjà en tête, les premiers chapitres sont écris, mais je ne les posterai pas car j'ai déjà assez en cours actuellement.

Et aussi, j'ai un petit truc à dire, spécialement à ceux qui mettent en follow et favoris sans laisser un comm.

Je n'écris pas cette remarque pour me plaindre de ça, on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à mettre une review s'il ne le veut pas.

Mais juste, ne m'envoyez pas un mp, à la fin d'une fic, en disant un truc du genre « j'adore ton histoire mais j'aurais préféré XXXXX cette fin ou elle aurait dû XXXX »

J'accepte les remarques, critiques, encouragement pas de soucis là-dessus.

Mais ne m'écrivez pas ce genre de message quand vous n'avez _jamais_ reviewé et donné votre avis.

J'ai tendance à toujours tenir compte des reviews, je ne change pas mon histoire en fonction de ça, mais je m'arrange pour au moins tenir compte des remarques ou des préférences de chacun tout en restant dans la ligne d'écriture que j'ai choisis.

Tout comme il était prévu que seuls Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako et Eijiro du futur devaient apparaitre dans ma fic « voyage temporel » mais certains voulaient vraiment voir les autres alors je les ai mis, j'ai rallongé la fic pour ça, tout en restant dans ce que je voulais.

Tout comme il n'y aura pas de threesome dans Morsure, malgré que certains le voulait.

Tout ça pour dire que, si vous souhaitez un truc dans la fic ou un truc ne vous plait pas, n'attendez pas la fin de celle-ci pour m'envoyer un message du genre.

C'est pas sympa et je ne peux, rien y faire/changer de toute façon.

Alors juste au pire des cas, si vous avez aimé ma fic, mettez en favoris et en suivi et **_ne commentez pas au dernier chapitre de celle-ci pour faire une critique quant à l'orientation de la fic alors que tu as suivi sa progression tout le long._**

Fallait le faire au début :/

Voilà, j'ai reçu trois messages du genre alors j'ai préféré mettre ça ici, car c'est _pas sympa._

Vraiment, pas.

Je suis désolé si j'en choque certains:/

…

XXXXX

Quoi qu'il en soit merci énormément à ceux qui suivent cette fic XD, m'y attendais pas !

 **RARs :**

 **Guest :** Cc merci pour ton commentaire ^^, et oui, Katsuki est très loin d'être stupide, tu verras pourquoi dans les prochains chapitre) merci.

 **Jiramo :** Cc ! Contente que t'aimes cette fic et j'espère que cette suite te plaira encore plus XD

 **Muhaha :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Oui j'avoue que ça risque d'être drôle XD un aperçu dans ce chapitre XD

 **Shani :** Cc ! De rien, ça fait toujours plaisir ! et puis tu semblais pas savoir que j'avais posté alors bon XD, contente que t'aimes mon style d'écriture, ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre ça ! Pour les lemons, j'en écris pas beaucoup, car je me force pas à en écrire, ça doit être naturel, une envie, sinon, ça passe pas ! Tsuyu apparaitra ! Tu verras qu'elle aura un rôle assez particulier mais j'en dis pas plus

 **Petite-Otaku :** Merci pour ta review ! c'est trop gentil :D je suis contente que t'apprécies les personnages ^^

 **Anonimiaouss :** Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! je suis contente que t'apprécie cette histoire ^^ Morsure est postée (mais tu le sais déjà XD )

Voilà, les autres par mp ^^

Merci d'avoir laissé un mot et bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez ...

* * *

Momo soupire et jette un coup d'œil aux filles derrière elle.

Elles acquiescent d'un air décidé et elle fit de nouveau face au lycée.

Les filles prirent un grand souffle et firent un pas dans le lycée, les épaules tendues, elles s'avancent jusqu'à leurs classes.

Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte, leur premier reflexe furent de jeter un œil un peu apeuré vers Katsuki.

Katsuki assis à sa place, les pieds sur la table et manipulant son portable.

Une perle de sueur roule lentement sur leur tempe.

Mina déglutit et jette un regard un peu apeuré à Tsuyu qui cligne juste des yeux, ses pupilles bifurquent à sa droite, sur Ochako, qui étais toute raide.

Momo se lèche les lèvres et avance le plus calmement possible dans la classe.

Les filles en firent de même.

Lorsqu'elles s'assirent à leurs places.

Indemne.

Les membres toujours rattachés à leurs corps.

Elles laissent un long soupir de soulagement les échapper.

Les garçons leur jettent un regard perplexe.

Momo se mord la lèvre et se masse les tempes.

Elles avaient passé la nuit entière à concocter un plan.

Plan qui n'était toujours pas au point mais qui n'en était pas loin.

Et ce matin, une soudaine vague d'anxiété s'était abattues sur elles.

Comme si…quelque chose allait leur tomber dessus.

Quelque chose de destructeur…

Et elles avaient toutes pensé à Katsuki.

Bien évidemment.

Elles en sont restées paralysées devant le portail et Momo crut même entendre Ochako faire une prière silencieuse.

Momo soupire.

Pas qu'elle ait peur de lui.

Mais...c'était Katsuki.

Katsuki bordel.

Elle préférait, ne pas trop se frotter à lui.

Prudence, prudence, prudence, se répète-elle

Kyoka quant à elle, resserre sa prise sur son stylo.

C'était elle, la plus proche du banc de Katsuki.

Elle avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se jeter sur elle d'un moment à l'autre.

Kyoko prend une grande inspiration et joue avec son oreille.

Elle ignore sa main qui tremble.

Bon sang dans quoi s'étaient-elles fourrées ?

Au pire, j'annule son poids et je le balance par la fenêtre, pense Ochako en se frottant les mains.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et injectés de sang.

Tenya qui partait la saluer fit aussitôt demi-tour.

Mina elle, était crispée sur sa chaise.

Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Katsuki et la porte face à elle, au cas où elle devrait s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Toru un peu plus loin, s'agrippe fortement à son banc.

Elle était capable de se déshabiller à la vitesse de l'éclair désormais…elle envisagea cette possibilité juste au cas où…

Juste au cas où…, répète-elle en jetant des regards à Katsuki

Elle frissonne d'angoisse.

Tsuyu observe d'un air stoïque ses paumes trembler sur sa table.

Le plan n'avait même pas débuté qu'elles stressaient tous sur la possibilité qu'il foire.

Que tout parvienne à _ses_ oreilles.

À cette pensée, Ochako frissonne et gémit.

Eijiro qui passait par là hausse un sourcil.

_Ça va ?, lui demande-t-il en se penchant vers elle

Ochako lui offre un sourire un peu crispé comme réponse.

Eijiro voulut répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Izuku.

Et ce fut comme si toute la tension des filles s'était évaporée.

Elles soupirent de soulagement.

Izuku dans la pièce, et l'air se faisait soudainement plus pur.

C'était rassurant, de l'avoir.

Toru quitte sa place et se rapproche de lui.

Les filles se jettent un regard et hochent la tête.

La première phase du plan pouvait commencer.

_Ohayo Izuku-kun ! s'exclame Toru

_Ohayo Toru-chan ! répond Izuku tout sourire

Les filles fondent sous son sourire et un gloussement d'ensemble leur échappe.

Eijiro jette un regard sceptique à Ochako.

 _Sa petite amie._

Mais celle-ci ne l'observait pas.

Celle-ci serre juste le poing sous la table, comme les autres filles, bien que Tsuyu ait les mains à plat sur la sienne et le corps penché en avant, attentive.

La première partie du plan dépend de _ce_ moment.

_Oh, tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux Izuku-kun, dit Toru en tendant une main invisible vers ses cheveux

Izuku ligne des yeux et en fait de même.

_Ou ça ?, demande-t-il en fourrageant dans ses cheveux

_Là, juste là, répond-t-elle faisant mine de chercher dans la chevelure d'Izuku

Sa main pourtant, défit l'attache de son sac à dos et en retire discrètement l'un de leurs livre de cour, le rendant aussitôt invisible.

Petit tour, que lui appris à perfectionner Izuku.

Elle cache le livre désormais invisible derrière elle et remet l'attache.

_Je l'ai ! S'exclame-t-elle en faisant mine de jeter aussitôt « la bête »

_Ah, réplique Izuku en retirant sa main de ses cheveux, merci

_De rien Izuku-kun ! Bon on se voit plus tard!, dit-elle en s'en allant

Elle tape trois fois de suite sur le banc de Momo qu'elle dépassait.

Le signal.

Elle avait pu récupérer le livre.

Momo sourit, confirmant ainsi aux autres filles que tout s'était bien passé.

Les filles lui firent un vague geste de la tête en réponse.

Leurs cœurs battaient à une allure folle.

C'est bon, tout se passe relativement bien, pense Momo en observant Toru s'asseoir à sa place.

Elle jette ensuite un regard à Kyoka qui acquiesce.

Elle prend ses affaires, se lève et se dirige vers Izuku qui prenais place à sa table.

_Izuku-kun, l'appelle-t-elle

_Oh, Kyoka-chan, réponds Izuku, ça-

_Tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plait ?, l'interrompt-elle

Elle prend un air embarrassé et triture son oreille.

_On peut échanger de place ?, chuchote-elle tout bas

_Hein ?, demande Izuku, pourquoi ?

_Je…Denki, murmure-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin au concerner qui discutait avec Fumikage.

Assis juste à côté Izuku.

Izuku cligne des yeux et sourit.

_Ah d'accord, pas de problème !

Il se penche alors vers elle et lui murmure de sorte à ce que personne ne l'entende :

_Je suis content que tu t'y mettes, chuchote-il, fait de ton mieux, d'accord ?

Kyoka rougit et détourne les yeux embarrassé.

Elle se contente d'un hochement de tête et s'assois à sa place alors qu'Izuku se dirigent vers la pièce.

Elle jette un bref regard à Denki.

Leurs regards se croisent et ils détournent tous les deux la tête, gênée.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisent, Ochako lève le pouce à Kyoka, rouge d'embarras et ensemble, elles se tournent vers Izuku qui se dirigeait vers la place de Kyoka.

Mais il s'arrête au beau milieu.

Le cœur des filles rate un battement.

Toutes sortes de problème leur apparurent jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse et détourne les yeux.

Elles soupirent de soulagement en réalisant qu'il venait juste de comprendre, _qui_ était le voisin de Kyoka.

Il baisse les yeux un instant et reprend sa marche.

Et lorsque celui-ci avançait vers sa nouvelle place pour la journée, il passe près de Toru et tape sans le vouloir, le livre invisible que celle-ci avait posé en position instable sur sa table.

Celui-ci tombe dans un bruit mat par terre, le rendant à nouveau visible.

Les filles écarquillent les yeux et leurs cœurs cessèrent aussitôt de battre sous la vague de panique qui les prit.

Et c'est dans la précipitation que Mina sauta de sa place, enjamba la place occupée par Mashiro et celles vides d'Eijiro et de Fumikage avant d'atterrir sur les fesses.

Juste sur le cahier.

Cela se passa tellement vite qu'Izuku eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête vers Toru qu'il baisse le regard et tombe sur Mina.

Par terre.

Mina qui se gratte l'arrière de la tête, gênée.

_Ah euh Izuku-kun ! Ça-ça va ?, euh, quoi de…neuf … ?

_Oui...je, commence Izuku en clignant des yeux

_Bon euh c'est _vraiment_ pas tout ça mais je dois reprendre ma place ! Salut ! Débite-elle en se redressant.

Izuku l'observa s'en aller d'un air gêné et se demanda vaguement _pourquoi_ elle avait la main sur les fesses et se déplaçait comme…un crabe.

Il cligne juste des yeux, sceptique et reprend sa marche.

Momo pose une main tremblante sur son cœur qui a failli lui échapper et Ochako joins ses mains en une prière silencieuse et désespéré.

Tsuyu soupire de soulagement et laisse son front heurter la table.

Elle lève le pouce à Mina qui passait près d'elle.

Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle s'assoit à sa place et cache aussitôt le cahier dans son casier.

Toru se laisse tomber sur son banc et murmure un « gomen » à peine audible.

Momo agite simplement l'index, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas grave.

Elle jette un regard à Izuku qui se laisse tomber sur sa chaise.

Il ne jette aucun regard à Katsuki.

Pour le moment, pensent-elles.

Et lorsque Shouto arriva enfin.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de se rapprocher de Momo, sous le sourire de celle-ci, il s'assit sur son banc.

_Salut, dit-il à voix basse

_Salut, répond-elle doucement

Son regard se pose alors sur Izuku assis au côté de Katsuki.

Izuku qui semblait être sur le point de se jeter par la fenêtre et Katsuki qui râle sur son portable.

_Tu m'expliques ? dit-il en ramenant son regard sur elle

Elle rougit et voulut lui expliquer lorsque Mr Aizawa pénétra dans la salle de classe.

Elle murmure un « plus tard » alors que Mr Aizawa prenait place derrière son bureau.

Shouto n'insista pas.

Pour le moment.

Et lorsque Mr Aizawa demanda d'ouvrir le livre à la page demandée.

Izuku fouille dans son sac, en vain.

Il…il était sûr de l'avoir pris ce matin !

Il fouille à nouveau, un peu désespéré et manque le regard que se jettent les filles en coin.

_Un problème Midoriya ?, demande Aizawa d'une voix lente

_Euh je, je ne retrouve pas mon livre, je suis sûr de-

Aizawa soupire.

_Peu importe, suis avec ton voisin, lance t-il, le doigt dans l'oreille

Izuku cligne des yeux et ouvre la bouche pour protester mais Mr Aizawa lui faisait déjà dos.

Alors c'est un peu tremblant qu'il tourne la tête vers son voisin.

Et un frisson le saisit en tombant dans le regard de Katsuki.

Il baisse aussitôt la tête.

Momo, Kyoka, Mina, Toru et Ochako ne manquèrent rien de la scène.

De même que Tsuyu qui était un éloignée, regarda le tout par le petit miroir qu'elle avait dans sa trousse.

La première phase du plan consistait à observer les réactions de Katsuki face à Izuku.

Avant, il le cognait, c'est sûr.

Mais depuis l'entrainement au terrain B, Katsuki s'est un peu calmé vis-à-vis d'Izuku.

Alors…elles devaient voir, juger ses réactions et en fonctions de ça, élaborer la suite du plan.

Alors c'est les pupilles rivées sur eux que les filles firent semblant de prendre note.

Et elles virent Katsuki sourire en coin.

Un sourire sadique qui les fit frissonner.

Le déjeuner d'Ochako manqua de lui remonter par la bouche et elle y porte aussitôt la main.

Momo caresse lentement son bras ou une fine chair de poule était apparue.

Bon sang, depuis qu'elles avaient décidé de faire tout ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète à la moindre mimique de Katsuki.

C'était comme si elle réalisait tous ce que c'était d'avoir une épée de Damoclès appelée « Katsuki » au-dessus de la tête.

Dire qu'Izuku à subit ça durant le collège…

Momo se mord la lèvre.

Le moindre faux pas.

Le moindre doute qu' _il_ se posera à leurs sujets et elles sont cuites.

Rôties.

Dorées à point.

Dans une grosse merde.

Mina déglutit et avale sa salive, le regard toujours sur les deux concernés non loin d'elle.

Katsuki qui sourit sadique, tend l'index vers Izuku et le contracte de manière régulier.

Il le pousse à se rapprocher de lui.

Moqueur, note mentalement Momo.

Sadique, retient Tsuyu.

_Hé Deku, approche donc, susurre Katsuki

Joueur, ajoute mentalement Kyoka.

Izuku avale lentement sa salive et se rapproche de Katsuki.

Juste le minimum et tend le cou vers le livre.

Et Katsuki souffle soudainement vers Izuku qui se redresse comme un ressort.

Katsuki éclate bruyamment de rire alors qu'Izuku baisse les yeux gênés.

Leur relation...a un peu évolué, constate Ochako.

Il le taquine...dans le mauvais sens du terme, pense Tooru en acquiesçant de la tête.

_Midoriya, grimace de dos Aizawa d'une voix menaçante

Izuku s'assis aussitôt.

Le reste du cours se passa…relativement bien.

Izuku se plaça au bord de sa chaise et jetait juste de petit coup d'œil au livre et à Katsuki.

Katsuki, qui ne se préoccupait plus de lui.

À la pause, à peine la sonnerie retentissait que les filles se réunirent autour de Momo.

Eijiro qui s'approchait d'Ochako fut surpris de la voir passer en coup de vent juste devant lui.

Il cligne des yeux, surpris.

Shouto observe l'attroupement des filles un moment et attendit qu'Izuku et Katsuki sorte de la pièce pour se rapprocher d'elles.

Kyoka le laissa entrer dans leur cercle.

_Merci pour tout à l'heure, murmure Toru

Mina se contente d'un sourire.

_Tu le remets à sa place après, n'oublie pas hein, lance Ochako

_T'inquiète pas ! s'exclame Toru, contente que personne ne lui en veuille

_Alors bon, on peut très bien se servir de ça, marmonne Momo, faisant référence aux différentes informations qu'elles ont eues, vous ne croyez pas ?

Les filles acquiescent.

_On voit bien qu'il est différent avec lui ! Il n'est plus pareil qu'au début du semestre ! Il le taquine…, dit Kyoka

_Je sais, c'est ce qui m'a le plus marqué en fait, dit Ochako à son tour, même si ça reste parfois un peu méchant

_C'est Katsuki, je te rappelle, dit Tsuyu

_Bon !, je crois bien que c'est le bon moment pour chercher l'info qui nous manque ! s'exclame Mina

_C'est ça, renchérit Kyoka en levant le doigt, c'est bien beau d'essayer et d'avoir à peu près un plan mais on doit savoir s'il est intéressé par les garçons !

_En outre…on doit mener l'enquête sur Katsuki, marmonne Mina

_En clair, vous devez juste trouver des infos sur lui, lance Shouto, en prenant place sur la table de Momo.

Une nouvelle fois.

Les filles acquiescent.

_Trouver quelqu'un d'assez proche de lui… à qui il pourrait sans doute se confier, bien que je doute qu'il sache se confier à quiconque, cet abru-

_Shouto, le rappela gentiment à l'ordre Momo

Il se contente d'hausser un sourcil.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche quand il s'agissait de Katsuki.

Il passe une main distraite dans les cheveux de sa copine qui rougit.

Les filles gloussent alors qu'elle regarde ailleurs, un peu gênée.

Shouto réfléchit toujours, le regard des filles sur lui.

_Eijiro, dit-il soudainement

_On a déjà essayé mais- commence Toru

_C'était un mauvais timing, la coupa Tsuyu

Les filles firent aussitôt volte-face et jettent un regard à Eijiro qui les fixait, se demandant bien ce qu'elles pouvaient fabriquer.

Mais face aux regards perçants qu'elles lui lancèrent, il frissonne et se dit qu'il ne voulait finalement, _pas savoir_.

Il eut juste le temps de cligner des yeux qu'elles l'encerclaient.

Ochako lui prit les mains en coupe.

_Dit Eijiro-kun…tu aimes bien Deku pas vrai ?

* * *

XD n'hésiter surtout pas à laisser vos avis XD

Et aussi, j'informe que je commence lundi, un job à mi-temps, je ne connais pas encore les détails, mais il est possible que je sois moins fréquente dans mes publications.

M'en excuse d'avance.

Mais je ferai tout pour poster le dernier chapitre de Désir Brûlant et commencer les autres XD

Merci.

JeniSasu.


	3. Réflexion

Salut XD

Je suis…un peu épuisée (j'ai fait une mise à jour de chacune de mes fics sur les autres fandom et ce n'est pas de la tarte) :')

Merci de toujours prendre la peine de me laisser un petit mot, je suis contente que vous ayez aimé le chapitre précédent, les filles étaient à fond XD

 **RARs:**

 **Lollipop:** Salut !, merci d'avoir reviewé ! Contente que t'aimes XD

 **Guest:** Aw, merci pour ton commentaire :) c'est clair qu'Izuku va un peu en baver, mais pas autant que les filles et Eijiro qui se retrouvent en première ligne XD, comme tu l'as dit, j'espère vraiment continuer sur ma lancée et peut être évolué avec un peu de chance ^^

 **Jiramo:** J'aurais pas dit mieux pour Eijiro XD pour Katsuki, je ne sais pas si je dois dire que tu l'as bien cerné mais bon, tu verras au fil des chapitres. Katsuki est très loin d'être stupide XD. J'espère aussi continuer sur ce fandom, vraiment. Et des fois, je me demande aussi comment je fais pour me retrouver, sérieux, je suis assis devant mon ordi et je vois mon profil ainsi que tous ceux qui sont "en cours" et je me dit merde...

 **FlamiraSplitz:** Si tu ris, c'est tant mieux XD c'est un peu le but de mon histoire (si ça marche, c'est top) et t'inquiète pas pour les filles, elles innovent (mdr), j'avoue que je m'organise un peu n'importe comment XD mais faut bien s'orienter sur un truc :') j'espère que mes fics seront toujours bonnes (niveau qualité) ferai de mon mieux ! merci pour ta review ^^ et t'inquiète, pas moyen que je change la fin ou direction de mon histoire en fonction des commentaires, mais je prends souvent note des avis, et, si et seulement si elle n'a aucun effet sur l'histoire ou ne change en rien l'idée que j'ai du truc, je peux essayer de l'incorporer ^^

 **Mana:** Salut ! Merci pour ton comm, c'est sympas ! et contente que t'aimes ce que je fais ^^ et c'est vrai que mon style d'écriture est facilement reconnaissable j'avoue XD et wow, je pense être plus timide que toi (bon, même si ça ne se voit pas, mais c'est IRL donc bon..^^' je peux comprendre qu'on n'ait pas envie de commenter tout le temps, c'est normal alors merci de me laisser ce mot ;) et encore et toujours, gomen pour les fautes XD, j'ai des bêtas maintenant, mais ma connexion est pas top du coup on est pas souvent en contact et c'est ma faute (ce problème est uniquement sur ce fandom, sur celui d'Haikyuu, no soucis car j'ai peu de fic là-bas et la bêta aussi est top ^^) contente que cette fic te fais rire XD et tu verras que c'est pas encore terminé ^^ !

 **Shani:** Merci pour la review ! XD la musique de mission impossible (tu m'as tué) ça colle bien en tout cas XD Eijiro aura un rôle majeur je dirais, c'est le meilleur ami après tout, il va en voir de toutes les couleurs. Et pas la peine de me remercier pour t'avoir répondu, c'est naturel je pense :), et les lemons, c'est tout à fait ça, du coup c'est pour ça que Morsure traîne un peu ces temps-ci car c'est en plein lemon du coup...

 **Anonimiaouss:** Cc ! Alors oui, tu as raison, Eijiro sera réellement dans les problèmes, et sans doute tout le long de la fic XD (c'est ce qui arrive quand t'es le meilleur ami d'un gars comme Katsuki) merci pour ta review :)

Alors bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

Au début, Eijiro s'était dit qu'il avait mal compris.

Alors il s'est tourné vers sa petite amie, qui le regardait comme si de sa décision, dépendait _leur relation_

…Magnifique.

Merde.

Eijiro passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Puis la seconde main.

Il finit par poser les coudes sur la table, et se prend la tête entre les mains entouré par les filles et par Shouto assis à ses côtés.

Shouto qui lui lance un regard vaguement compatissant.

D'eux tous, sans doute _était-ce lui_ qui avait la tâche la plus ardue.

La tâche ou il y a plus de chance _d'y laisser ses plumes_.

Le meilleur ami de Katsuki.

Eijiro gémit et ferme les yeux.

_D'accord, murmure-t-il

Les filles laissent un soupir de soulagement leur échapper.

Eijiro sut qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

Katsuki.

Putain, Katsuki.

Bien vrai que _certains_ le considérait comme son meilleur ami, et sans doute, l'était-il, il n'en demeurait pas moins que _lui-même_ prenait des pincettes avec Katsuki.

Et...elles lui demandaient…

Elles lui demandaient quoi au juste ?

_Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?, demande-t-il la tête toujours baissée

_On veut juste des informations !, s'exclame Mina

_En fait, l'on a besoin d'une piste pour commencer…car faut avouer qu'on va juste à l'aveuglette…murmure Kyoka

_En gros…vous n'avez rien sur quoi débuter, dit Eijiro en fronçant les sourcils

_Non, attends, réplique Ochako en lui prenant la main

Elle s'assit sur la table, à ses côtés et c'est par envie qu'il pose le menton sur sa cuisse.

Ochako rougit, mais passe une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

_L'on sait qu'il le cogne moins ! dit-elle

_Grande avancée, murmure Eijiro, dépité

_Et qu'il le taquine !, assène Tooru

_Ça, il suffisait juste de me le demander pour savoir, soupire Eijiro, Katsuki à tendance à toujours vouloir mettre Izuku mal à l'aise. Il en rigole souvent, quand on rentre.

Momo fronce les sourcils et pose les doigts contre son menton.

_En outre…il aime le taquiner...au point de s'en vanter…d'accord…murmure-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre

Elle se tourne vers les filles.

_On peut se servir de ça, ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est déjà un début !

_On peut toujours aviser après, dit Tsuyu, tu as une idée ?

_Pas vraiment, répond Momo en se tournant vers Kyoka, et toi ?

Kyoka joue distraitement avec son oreille, jetant de petit coup d'œil dans la classe en réfléchissant.

Katsuki aimait taquiner Izuku.

En mal, la plupart du temps et pour le rendre mal à l'aise.

Alors il...fallait trouver un truc qui pousserait Katsuki à taquiner Izuku.

Mais…

Kyoka fronce les sourcils, inquiète.

Ça ne servait à rien de faire ça si Katsuki s'arrêtait juste après, l'ignorant comme tout à l'heure.

Et il fallait qu'Izuku...se rapproche un peu de lui.

Du coup…

_Il faut quelque chose qui poussera Izuku à lui parler et vice versa ! Si on utilise le fait que Katsuki ne peut s'empêcher de le taquiner…

_Bonne idée !, s'exclame Mina en se tapant dans les mains, alors si on suit la logique, on doit trouver un truc qui les concerne tous les deux

_C'est ça ! Repris Kyoka, comme ça ils n'auront d'autre choix que de se parler ! Eijiro tu-

Kyoka cligne des yeux et rougit.

Les filles suivirent son regard.

Ils tombent alors sur une Ochako aux pommettes rouges et qui se couvrent le visage des mains.

Un léger gémissement se fit entendre alors qu'Eijiro baisse la tête en posant ses lèvres sur la cuisse d'Ochako, par-dessus sa jupe alors que sa main disparaissais sous sa tenue, caressant son ventre et remontant lentement.

Eijiro soupire, puis grimace quand une poigne lui agrippa durement les cheveux, le tirant en arrière et il tombe dans le regard neutre et vaguement amusé de Shouto.

Shouto hausse un sourcil.

_T'es toujours en classe, du calme, dit-il d'un ton calme

Eijiro cligne des yeux.

_Ah ouais, grimace-t-il en se libérant de la poigne de Shouto

Il s'était légèrement emporté.

C'est juste qu'il aime bien toucher Ochako quand il réfléchissait, ça l'aidait.

Et elle avait une peau assez douce.

Il se tourne alors vers elle.

Ochako rouge de gêne alors que les filles la fixent un peu choquées et...envieuses.

Momo se mord la lèvre et se triture les doigts.

Shouto fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué et observe Eijiro s'excuser envers Ochako, un peu gênée.

_Gomen, me suis emporter, murmure-t-il

_C'est-C'est rien, balbutie Ochako en regardant ailleurs

Les filles ne dirent rien.

Parce que...bien qu'Ochako soit timide.

Elle n'aurait pas laissé passer ça, si elle avait été contre.

Alors les filles laissèrent couler.

Mina tape la table de ses mains, faisant sursauter Eijiro.

_Bon, on disait, _il nous faut_ une idée qui pourra les pousser à se parler !

Momo pose à son tour une main féroce sur la table, faisant violemment sursauter Eijiro qui pose un regard un peu surpris sur elle.

_Accouche, murmure-t-elle la mâchoire crispée

Shouto tourne la tête de côté, masquant le léger sourire qu'il affichait.

Momo était frustrée.

Il se mord la lèvre, moqueur, fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance et se tourne à nouveau vers elle, mine de rien.

Il observe Eijiro passer une main agacé dans ses cheveux, réfléchissant.

_Un truc qui les concerne tous les deux…murmure-t-il

Les filles se tendent, toutes penchées vers lui.

Shouto compatit.

_C'est bon, tu as jusqu'à fin de journée, prend ton temps, dit-il

_Hein ?, réplique Momo en tournant un regard féroce vers Shouto, prêt à répliquer

Mais celui-ci pose le pouce contre ses lèvres, la faisant sursauter.

Il plongea le regard dans le sien et elle rougit en baissant les yeux.

_Du calme, murmure-t-il, plus tard d'accord ?, chuchote-il

Et la sonnerie retentit aussitôt.

Eijiro soupire aussitôt de soulagement et se laisse aller contre sa chaise, ses doigts s'enlacent à ceux d'Ochako un bref instant avant qu'elle ne s'en aille à sa place.

Les filles en firent de même et c'est avec une caresse sur les lèvres de sa petite amie que Shouto rejoint sa place.

Momo en fit de même une seconde plus tard, un peu secouée.

Elle se mord la lèvre, manquant Izuku qui rentrait en classe, de même que Katsuki un peu plus tard.

Elle baisse les yeux, un peu honteuse.

Elle s'était laissé emporter.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi…

Juste que…Eijiro et Ochako semblait être assez loin dans leur relation.

Et...bon...Shouto.

Momo déglutit et prend un grand souffle pour reprendre contenance, manquant le bref coup d'œil que lui lança Shouto.

Eijiro quant à lui se laisse tomber sur sa table, son front heurte durement le bois.

Il soupire.

Alors comme ça, Izuku en pinçait pour Katsuki.

Sérieusement ?

Au fond, il lui souhaita _tout le courage du monde._

Parce que même lui, admettais que son meilleur ami _n'était pas facile._

 _Très loin._

Alors il ferma les yeux.

S'il pouvait aider Izuku, il le ferait.

Même s'il mettait sa vie en péril.

Parce que si Katsuki apprenait tout ça…

Qu'il apprend qu'il a joué un _quelconque_ rôle dans tout ce cirque.

Il serait pendu par les pieds.

Puis réanimé et pendu par le cou.

Eijiro déglutit et se redresse en se tenant la gorge.

Il jette un bref regard à Katsuki et sursaute quand son regard rencontra le sien.

Katsuki qui étire un lent, _très lent_ sourire sadique en coin.

Eijiro se détourne aussitôt et s'agrippe à sa table alors que le prof entrait en classe.

Il jette alors un regard paniqué à Shouto.

Shouto qui, se sentant observer lui jette un regard avant d'hausser les sourcils face aux larmes qui perlent le coin des yeux d'Eijiro.

C'était quoi le problème ?

Eijiro détourne le regard et ferme les yeux.

Ça devait être un pur hasard.

Katsuki n'était au courant de rien !

Après tout, les filles avaient commencé leur plan aujourd'hui pas vrai ?

Même s'il n'avait pas eu les détails sur celui-ci vu la façon dont il s'était fait trainer jusqu'à sa place qu'il occupait actuellement…

Oui c'est ça, ça devait être un hasard.

Katsuki aime bien foutre la frousse aux gens après tout.

Eijiro ouvrit les yeux, confiant et jette à nouveau un léger coup d'œil à Katsuki qui sort simplement ses affaires de son sac.

Kyoka avait repris sa place.

Izuku était à présent, au côté de Denki.

Eijiro soupire.

Oui, c'était juste un pur hasard.

 _Ça devait_ , être un pur hasard.

Car ce serait injuste qu'il découvre tout juste _au moment_ où il se retrouvait impliqué là-dedans.

Ce serait injuste.

Eijiro sort son livre du sac, se disant qu'au final, il suffirait juste qu'il dise aux filles qu'il ne ferait pas parti du plan.

Mais Ochako lui en voudrais.

Et il était au courant, de ce qu'Izuku a fait pour eux.

Ce qu'il a fait pour qu'Ochako vienne vers lui.

Il soupire.

Il ne pouvait pas, ne rien faire.

Ce ne serait pas cool.

Mais putain, _pourquoi_ Katsuki justement ?

Pourquoi ?

Eijiro se mord l'intérieur des joues, contrarié.

Pas qu'il détestait son ami, c'était même tout le contraire.

Mais il aurait préféré ne pas être mêler dans _une histoire de cœur_ dans laquelle _Katsuki_ était _directement impliqué._

 _N'importe qui_ de _normalement constitué_ n'aimerait pas, se retrouver dans _cette situation._

Et puis, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment les aider.

Quelque chose qui pourrait les pousser à se parler ?

Eijiro mord le bout de son stylo, n'écoutant rien de ce qui disait le prof.

Les filles lui jettent de petits coups d'œil et sourirent, se rendant compte qu'il prenait _vraiment_ le problème avec sérieux.

Qu'il comptait vraiment les aider.

Tsuyu sourit, vraiment, elle avait eu peur qu'Eijiro ne panique.

Ce qui aurait été logique, vu le personnage sur lequel il devait en quelque sorte, enquêter.

Eijiro quant à lui, se gratte les cheveux d'une main, l'autre tenant son stylo qu'il mâchouillait, réfléchissant.

Quelque chose entre ses deux-là.

Katsuki n'étais pas du genre bavard.

Et lorsqu'il lui parlait d'Izuku, c'était surtout quand il le taquinait ou s'amusait à le rabaisser.

À part ça, rien du tout.

Il soupire.

Sérieux, il ne voyait rien du tout.

Il y réfléchit tout le reste de la journée, mais aucune idée ne lui vint.

Alors il s'excusa envers les filles, lorsque le cours fut terminé et que la classe se vidait.

Elles se sont à nouveau retrouvées autour de lui.

Il s'excusa, vraiment.

Les filles s'observent en coin et lui sourirent.

Elles lui dirent que ce n'étais pas grave, qu'il avait tout son temps.

Qu'il prenne le temps d'avoir une piste, peu importe laquelle.

Eijiro compris qu'elle comptait vraiment sur lui et cela lui mit la pression.

Il ne leur parla pas du regard de Katsuki pour ne pas les affoler.

Il ne rentra pas avec Katsuki, prétextant vouloir rentrer avec Ochako ce soir.

Katsuki a juste haussé les épaules et s'en est allé.

Mais Eijiro ne manquera pas de l'appeler ce soir, comme d'habitude quand ils ne rentraient pas ensemble.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il quitta Ochako au coin de la rue et qu'il rentra chez lui…

Ce fut lorsque son regard se posa sur un carton plein de chiots sous un poteau électrique …

Ce fut lorsque son regard se posa sur _l'un_ des trois chiots abandonnés à l'intérieur qu'il comprit.

Un chiot au pelage sombre.

L'idée lui apparut si soudainement qu'il en laissa tomber son sac.

Un chien.

Katsuki...a un chien qu'il adorait.

Un chien féroce aux poils sombres et marron au niveau des pattes et aux pupilles rouges.

Un chien qui faisait la fierté de Katsuki.

Un chien qu'il avait...depuis tout petit.

Un chien …qu'il avait trouvé avec Izuku, ils s'en sont occupés ensemble.

Ils ont choisi son nom, ensemble.

Eijiro pose la main sur son visage.

Il sourit.

Voilà, _ça_ c'était déjà un bon départ.

Et alors qu'Eijiro se précipitait chez lui tout sourire et fière de lui, ce fut par pur hasard qu'il vit Izuku sortir de la boulangerie, un paquet en main.

Eijiro fronce les sourcils, hésitant se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

Mais au final, il se rappela du regard effrayant des filles et se dit que finalement, vaudrait mieux qu'il ait quelque chose _de concret_ à leur présenter demain pour être sûr de ne pas y laisser des plumes.

Les filles sont flippantes putain.

Alors il s'approcha d'Izuku.

_Hé Izuku !

Celui-ci sursauta et fit volte face avant de sourire.

_Oh, Eijiro, ça va ?

_Ouaip et toi ?

_Pareil...euh alors …? lui demande-t-il essayant de connaitre la raison de son appel

Eijiro se gratte les cheveux gêné et fixe partout sauf dans sa direction.

_Ah oui euh dit, tu te rappelles de...Anubis ?

Izuku cligne des yeux puis sursaute et se penche vivement vers lui le faisant sursauter.

_Il y'a un problème ? Il va bien ? Je, il n'est pas malade pas vrai ? Tu-

_Euh non, du calme Izuku, _du calme_ , il va bien. C'est juste pour savoir si tu te rappelais…

_Ah, dit Izuku en clignant des yeux

Il sourit.

_Ouais, je me rappelle de lui, tu sais, on a choisi son nom ensemble avec Katchan, il voulait un nom qui en jette et qui fait flipper…et moi j'aime bien le rouge tu vois alors…finit-il en murmurant

Son regard devint nostalgique et il baissa la tête.

Eijiro eut un peu mal pour lui.

Mais Izuku releva la tête et sourit.

_Je dois y aller, on se voit demain d'accord ?

_Oui, répond Eijiro en l'observant s'en aller d'un geste de la main

Il soupire, se disant qu'au final, les filles ne s'étaient pas trompées.

Izuku aimait Katsuki.

Eijiro se gratte les cheveux et reprend la route, réfléchissant.

Il avait la preuve qu'Anubis -le chien de Katsuki- pouvait bien servir, vu comment Izuku avait réagi.

Maintenant comment tourner ça à son avantage ?

Il ferme les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

Izuku s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Anubis, sans doute ne l'a-t-il pas vu depuis un bon moment.

Peut-être même depuis leur enfance.

Alors il sera plus qu'heureux de le voir mais voilà…

Katsuki considérait Anubis comme « son digne hériter ».

Presque son gosse.

Il était très attentionné et attentif envers son chien.

 _Personne_ ne devait toucher à Anubis devant Katsuki.

Même quand il le lance à votre poursuite.

Denki en avait fait les frais…

Eijiro déglutit, se rappelant que ce chien a failli lui arracher une jambe la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Même les suivantes.

Mais bon…peut être qu'Anubis réagirait-il différemment envers Izuku ?

Alors…il fallait organiser une rencontre !

Mais...les filles veuillent qu'il y'ait contact entre Izuku et Katsuki…qu'ils soient obligés de parler…

L'inquiétude d'Izuku…

L'adoration de Katsuki pour Anubis.

Là il bloquait…

Il soupire et ouvre les yeux, manquant de justesse un caillou.

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il tomba sur une mamie en blouse blanche sortant d'une pharmacie.

Il écarquilla les yeux et laisse à nouveau tomber son sac.

Il se précipita vers elle et se planta face à elle, les yeux brillant.

La vieille dame sursauta.

_Kirishima ?, demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

Eijiro sourit et lui prit soudainement les mains, se mettant littéralement à genou.

_Dites, Recovery Girl...vous aimez bien vos élèves pas vrais ?...

Recovery cligne des yeux, fronce les sourcils.

_Oui…, répond-t-elle prudemment d'une voix lente

Eijiro resserre sa prise sur ses mains, ses yeux doublant de volume.

_Et…vous aimez bien Izuku … _pas vrai ?_

….Un peu plus loin, Endeavor observa choqué, son fils monter dans sa chambre avec une fille.

 _Une fille…_

Il en fut tellement choqué qu'il ignora Momo qui s'inclina plusieurs fois devant lui.

Il les suivit du regard sans rien dire.

Shouto ne lui jeta aucun regard.

Momo se mord la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

Quand elle est entrée dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de l'observer.

Parce que son regard plongea dans le sien alors qu'il la faisait asseoir sur le lit.

Et il l'embrassa.

Momo ferma les yeux sur le coup, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors qu'elle répondait lentement au baiser.

Leurs langues se rencontrent lentement et elle frissonna en s'accrochant à lui.

Shouto rompit le baiser et posa de légers baisés sur sa mâchoire, tout le long et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Momo un peu rouge.

Momo laisse un léger soupire lui échapper alors qu'elle passe une main tremblante dans la chevelure de Shouto, dont le visage était enfoui dans son cou.

Elle gémit à nouveau, plus fortement, alors qu'il lui grignotait la peau du cou.

Ses bras se referment sur son dos et elle rejette légèrement la tête en arrière, les pommettes un peu rouges.

Elle se retrouva sans y faire attention, assise sur le lit et écarta légèrement les jambes, resserrant sa prise sur Shouto qui était entre elles.

Sa jupe suivit le mouvement et dévoila ses cuisses sur laquelle Shouto posa la main en une longue caresse qui la fit gémir.

La main de Shouto glissa lentement sous sa jupe et frôla le contour de son slip.

Elle se mord la lèvre, un peu tremblante, les pommettes rouges et soupir quand Shouto relâcha la peau de son cou et releva la tête pour l'embrasser.

Son ventre se tordit sous la sensation.

Shouto rompit le baiser.

Il observa ses pommettes rouges et ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il se pencha et mordit doucement sa lèvre du bas la faisant gémir avant de quitter l'étreinte.

C'est un peu perdu qu'elle l'observe s'assoir face à elle, de l'autre côté du lui.

Il plie une jambe sur laquelle il pose le coude et passe la main sur son cou.

Il sourit, moqueur.

_Satisfaite ? murmure-t-il

Momo sursaute et se contente de lui lancer un regard meurtrier malgré qu'elle fût encore toute rouge et tremblante.

_Ou pas …, murmure Shouto, son sourire s'accentuant.

* * *

XD c'est bien un rating T vous savez :p

Avis ?

Prochain post, **La goutte d'eau**

Merci :D


	4. Go ! go ! go !

Salut !

Alors j'ai un petit truc à dire ^^'

Par rapport à **Morsure,** (Encore et toujours) alors bon, OUI morsure continuera après le lemon, cette fic, est loin d'être terminé je pense et NON elle n'est pas abandonnée.

Morsure aura des posts réguliers quand j'aurai passé le lemon (en fait, je n'ai aucune idée si les lectrices/lecteurs anonymes ou pas de Morsure passeront pas ici, mais voilà, je me devais d'y répondre.)

Maintenant par rapport à cette fic ! Je suis contente qu'elle vous plaise autant car je m'amuse vraiment à l'écrire XD alors merci pour vos encouragements et merci à celles qui prennent le temps de dire ce qu'elles en pensent ^^

Et aussi, j'hésite à la mettre en rating M, même si je le fais, ce sera surtout pour la relation Shouto/Momo, Eijiro/Ochako...enfin surtout du Shouto/Momo alors bon, j'y réfléchi (les lemons hétéros ne me demandent, vraiment pas du temps pour l'écriture XD)

 **RARs :**

 **Anonimiaouss :** Merci ! je me suis complètement trompée pour le nom du père de Shouto, gomen pour ça et merci pour la remarque ^^ et aussi, j'adore ton imagination XD elle est rapide et...sans limite XD merci pour ta review, j'espère que t'aimeras autant ce chapitre que le précédent.

 **Jiramo :** Cc ! Alors pour Katsuki, tu verras plus bas, j'en dirais pas plus :p et Eijiro...fera de son mieux (mdr) pour l'idée du chien, eh bien il n'y avait aucun autre moment pour pouvoir l'introduire, le seul au courant à part Eijiro, c'est Katchan et Deku mais ils n'ont pas vraiment de lien actuel, donc pas moyen que j'en parle vraiment. L'avancée du plan des filles, c'est plus bas ^^. Merci

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Un chien hein…, marmonne Momo assise sur le banc de Shouto

Elle jette un regard aux autres filles.

_Vous en pensez quoi ?

_J'en pense que si on rate notre coup on finira en boite de pâté pour chien, marmonne Kyoka

Les filles lui lancent un regard de reproche.

_Très drôle la vanne Kyoka, vraiment, murmure Ochako avant de se tourner vers Eijiro

_Tu penses que ça peut être une bonne idée ?

_Pour être franc, non.

_Pardon ? s'exclame toutes les filles

Eijiro passe une main gêné dans ces cheveux.

_Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'Anubis c'est…presque le gosse de Katsuki…je ne sais pas vraiment si vous réalisez _à quel point_ il est attaché à son chien

_Et c'est cette idée que tu nous proposes ! s'exclame Mina en s'asseyant près de Momo

Les autres étaient arrêtés autour d'elles.

La classe était presque vide, elles s'étaient retrouvées assez tôt pour pouvoir en parler.

Shouto n'étais pas encore arrivé.

Eijiro soupire.

_Ecouter, vous vouliez un lien entre ces deux-là, le voilà, mais je ne garantis la sécurité _de personne_ , grogne-t-il en croisant des bras, même moi j'évite de trop m'approcher d'Anubis

_Bah tant mieux, vu que c'est toi qui te chargeras en grande partie de cette partie du plan

Le cœur d'Eijiro trembla si fort qu'il tomba dans son estomac.

Il déglutit et jette un regard d'ensemble aux filles qui le regardait comme si c'était évident.

Bien sûr, que c'est lui qui allait s'en charger.

Eijiro se prend le visage dans les mais alors qu'Ochako lui tape distraitement l'épaule en un signe de réconfort.

_Sérieux… ? marmonne-t-il entre ses doigts

_Totalement sérieuse, répond Momo en plissant les yeux, on ne peut pas s'approcher du chien sans que ça ne paraisse bizarre, toi par contre, c'est autre chose.

_Et si je peux me permettre mais Anubis…c'est pas un peu flippant comme nom de chien ? demande Tooru

_Vu le maitre, rien d'étonnant réplique Tsuyu

_Anubis, c'est bien le dieu de la mort non ?, demande Ochako

_Oui, une tête de chacal, un dieu égyptien je crois…répond Momo

_On s'en fiche de ses origines, gémit Eijiro en retirant les mains de son visage, le plus important est de savoir comment procéder

_Vrai, réplique Mina en posant le doigt sur son menton, on a le lien maintenant comment faire pour relier ces deux-là ?

_J'ai vu Recovery girl quand je rentrais, je…lui ais vaguement parler de la situation, ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

_Ça dépend du pourquoi t'en est arrivé là, réponds Kyoka en plissant les yeux

_Bah en clair, je me suis dit qu'il suffirait juste de rendre Anubis juste un peu malade à un moment bien déterminer pour qu'Izuku apprenne ça et qu'il décide de le voir et donc de parler à Katsuki

_Respire, le coupe Ochako

Il se lèche les lèvres et lui sourit avant de reprendre.

_C'est un peu flou dans ma tête pour être franc mais, je pense que si on le met dans le bon ordre…

_On pourra peut-être s'en sortir, termine Momo en acquiesçant, qu'as-tu obtenu de Recovery Girl ?

_Des stimulants…ou un truc du genre pour chien

_Pour le rendre malade ? demande Tooru un peu inquiète

_Ouais mais rien de bien méchant, juste quelques minutes…un léger mal d'estomac je crois

_Bien, parce que rendre volontairement le gosse de Katsuki malade, ce n'est, vraiment pas, une bonne idée…, répond Tsuyu

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, marmonne Eijiro

_Ok, répond Tsuyu avant de se tourner vers Kyoka, je pense qu'on peut s'en servir finalement

_Comment ça ? demande celle-ci

Tsuyu lève l'index.

_Je suppose que si Katsuki est aussi attaché à son chien, il doit lui faire faire des exercices de temps en temps, le faire sortir, comme tout le monde

_On peut profiter d'une de ces sorties !, s'exclame Tooru

_Exact, approuve Tsuyu avant de se tourner vers Eijiro, elles agissent juste après la digestion ou instantanément ?

_Euh, marmonne Eijiro en faisant sortir la boite de son sac posé par terre, aucune idée je n'ai pas encore lu la notice…j'ai dû la suivre jusque chez elle pour l'obtenir…

_Donne, réplique Ochako en prenant la boite

Et alors qu'Ochako lisait la notice, la porte s'ouvrit et Shouto suivi de Fumikage firent leur apparition.

Momo fit la moue et se détourne aussitôt que leurs regards se sont croisés.

Shouto hausse un sourcil, moqueur.

Il n'aurait sans doute, pas dut la…comment dire ? L'exciter hier et...la laisser en plan ?

Il se mord l'intérieur des joues, vraiment moqueur.

Il n'a juste pas, pu résisté.

Et lorsqu'elle s'en était allé en trombe, il n'a juste, pas pu se sentir coupable.

Son père ne s'en était toujours pas remis lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis à table.

Mais il ne lui a rien demandé.

Shouto n'aurait d'ailleurs, pas répondu

Il ferme les yeux un bref instant pour se reprendre et s'approcha lentement d'eux.

Elles étaient à sa place après tout.

_Salut, lance-t-il à l'assemblé

Mais à peine les filles lui répondent-elles que deux mains fermes se posent durement sur ses épaules.

Il fronce des sourcils en tombant dans le regard d'Eijiro.

Un regard vaguement paniqué.

_Mon pote, faut que je te parle, murmure-t-il tout bas

Les filles ne l'entendirent pas mais le fixe, surpris par son comportement.

Shouto acquiesce, mets son sac dans les mains de sa petite amie avant de suivre Eijiro en dehors de la classe sous l'œil perplexe des filles.

La porte se referma derrière eux.

Eijiro se tourne alors vers lui.

_Écoute, on a un léger un problème

_Lequel ?

_Par rapport à Katsuki, dit Eijiro en jetant des regards un peu affolé autour de lui

Shouto hausse un sourcil.

Il avait soudainement, un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Katsuki ?

Eijiro se lèche les lèvres et lui lance un regard en coin.

_Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose

Shouto passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et ferme les yeux un court instant.

_Tu penses ou tu en es sur ?

Eijiro soupir et passe une main tremblante sur son cou.

Comme Katsuki, pense Shouto.

_J'en suis sûr, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents, je le connais, je sais comment il est quand…

Il soupire.

_Katsuki se doute de quelque chose. Aucun doute là-dessus.

Un lourd silence s'installe.

Shouto se mord la lèvre.

_Les filles ?

_Non. Voudrais pas qu'elles paniquent

_Bon choix, murmure Shouto en fronçant les sourcils

Les filles faisaient un effort surhumain sur elles pour aider Izuku.

Malgré la « menace » qu'était Katsuki.

Et même si elles ne le montraient pas face à eux, il était évident que ce gars les faisait flipper d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Shouto passe une main agacée dans ses cheveux -encore une fois- et observe Eijiro qui le fixait à son tour.

Un nouveau silence s'installe alors qu'ils réalisent à quel point la situation devenait compliquée.

Et dangereuse.

Xxxx

Xx

Xxxx

_De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlent à ton avis ? Murmure Tooru l'oreille collée contre la porte

_Aucune idée, murmure à son tour Mina, l'oreille contre la porte, je n'entends rien !

Momo toujours à sa place les fixent d'un air exaspéré avant de se tourner vers Ochako qui lisait toujours la notice

_Alors ? demande-t-elle impatiente

_Euh, eh bien…après digestion complète je crois, donc je dirais…

_Plusieurs heures, murmure Momo embarrassée

_C'est pas bon…Eijiro tiendra jamais avec Katsuki durant ce laps de temps, dit Kyoka

_On est mal, ajoute Tsuyu

_Mais…, commence Ochako en fronçant les sourcils sur la notice, Recovery girl ajoute que ça fait effet trois à quatre minutes, les douleurs ne dure pas plus de trente secondes

_Recovery...commence Momo

Elle écarquille les yeux et arrache le bout de papier des mains d'Ochako et lut.

Elle hausse les sourcils en se rendant compte que la notice était simplement, quelques mots de Recovery girl

Elle lance un regard épuisé à Ochako qui sourit les pommettes rouges, désolée.

Momo soupire et reporte son attention sur les mots de Recovery.

_Alors ?, demande Tsuyu

_En gros, il est plus puissant qu'un « remède » ordinaire et elle nous demande de l'utiliser avec modération.

Momo sourit, en lisant le « faites de votre mieux » écrit plus bas.

Si les professeurs pouvaient aider…

Elle sourit en pliant la note, se promettant d'y repenser plus tard.

_Trois à quatre minutes, murmure Kyoka en se tournant vers Tsuyu, c'est suffisant tu penses ?

_C'est faisable, réponds celle-ci avant de se tourner vers Momo qui quitte le banc de Shouto avant d'y poser le sac de celui-ci. T'en penses quoi ?

_Qu'on peut le faire, répond Momo en croisant les bras, le plus difficile reste de faire ingurgiter ça à Anubis sans que Katsuki ne le remarque, faire en sorte que ça à coïncide avec le moment où ils vont se balader et ensuite, faire passer Izuku à cet endroit précis au moment même où le médicament feras effet…

Les filles se lancent un regard avant de se prendre la tête dans leurs mains.

Comment allaient-elles faire ça ?

Tsuyu passe les mains sur ses cheveux avant de se tourner vers Mina et Tooru, toujours collé à la porte.

Elle vit une silhouette se dessiner derrière la vitre de celle-ci et n'eut pas le temps de les prévenir que la porte s'ouvrit.

Elles tombent tête la première contre un torse ferme et robuste.

_C'est quoi, ça ?, grogne une voix contrarier

Les filles frissonnent et se redresse brusquement.

Katsuki passe une main dure dans ses cheveux et les fixe de haut.

_Quel est le problème ?, grogne-t-il

_Rien répond Mina en tâtonnant d'une main, cherchant la main de Tooru qui saisit violemment la sienne, on partait ! Achève-t-elle en se détournant très vite de lui

Il les observe s'en aller en haussant un sourcil avant de pénétrer dans la salle de classe.

Durant ce laps de temps les files s'étaient très vite dispersées et lorsque Shouto et Eijiro rentrèrent en classe, elles étaient crispées à leurs places.

Ce fut lorsqu'ils remarquent la présence de Katsuki qui s'asseyait justement à sa place qu'ils comprirent et s'échange un regard.

Ils s'étaient éclipsés un moment aux toilettes, avaient rencontré Tenya en route et étaient tous les trois, revenus en classe.

Fumikage qui s'était fait discret continue de tourner les pages de son livre ne voulant _surtout pas,_ se retrouver mêler à quoi que ce soit.

Les garçons prirent leurs places et la porte s'ouvrit sur Izuku.

Les filles soupirent de soulagement.

Voilà, elles respiraient mieux.

Izuku sourit comme à son habitude et salut la classe avant de prendre place à sa place.

Tenya quitta alors sa place et s'approcha de lui.

_Izuku, l'appelle-t-il

_Tenya, répond Izuku en croisant les bras sur sa table, ça va ?

_Oui je suppose, murmure-t-il en passant une main gênée contre son oreille.

Ochako qui les observait fronce les sourcils.

Elle fouille dans son sac en ne les quittant pas des yeux, pris son portable et tapa avec rapidité les touches, alternant le contact visuel entre les touches et ses deux amis.

Elle envoya un message à toutes les filles et plusieurs portables vibrèrent d'un coup.

Et lorsqu'elles lurent le message ce fut plusieurs paires d'yeux qui se posèrent sur les deux amis.

_Au faites par rapport à, comment dire, commence Tenya gêné

_Quoi ça ? demande Izuku en fronçant les sourcils

_Mei, murmure Tenya, elle m'a vaguement expliqué alors...merci, dit-il en souriant

En posant enfin le regard sur son ami qui comprit.

Izuku sourit de toutes ses dents et se redresse un peu excité.

_Elle l'a fait ? Vraiment ? Je suis content pour-

_Chut, s'exclame Tenya en posant la main sur sa bouche

Il jette des regards en coins dans la classe et les filles détournent aussitôt leurs regards ailleurs, faisant mine d'être occupées.

_Gomen, murmure Izuku les pommettes rouges

Tenya retire sa main et sourit avant de retourner à sa place après un dernier regard pour son ami.

Izuku s'assoit à sa place, tout sourire.

Et les filles eurent mal au cœur.

Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

Izuku avait encore...aidé quelqu'un.

Et lui ? pensent-elles ensemble.

Izuku…tu devrais un peu penser à toi, pensent-elles inquiète.

Momo se mord la lèvre avant de baisser le regard sur son portable qui venait de vibrer.

 _On doit trouver un moyen de mettre ce plan à exécution ! (Mina)_

Elle se mord encore plus la lèvre.

 _Je sais,_ répond-t-elle.

 _L'on ne peut pas le laisser tomber (Kyoka)_

Momo ferme les yeux et répond à nouveau d'un « je sais »

Elle le savait comme tous les autres.

Elles devaient s'occuper d'Izuku !

Elles acquiescent d'un commun accord décidées.

Cependant, pense Tsuyu en clignant des yeux « Mei pourrait nous aider » envoie-t-elle à Momo.

Celle-ci lui jette un regard en coin et acquiesce de la tête.

Elle envoie ensuite un message à Ochako « Tu peux te charger de Mei ? »

Ochako penche la tête sur le côté en lisant le message, puis semble comprendre.

Elle observe Momo et acquiesce, déterminée.

Et elles ne remarquèrent pas ce qui se passa à quelques bancs derrière elle.

Shouto et Eijiro eux, ne le manquèrent pas.

Même Kyoka qui était assis près du concerné, ne le remarqua pas.

Aucune d'elles ne remarquèrent le léger sourire qui apparut au coin des lèvres de Katsuki.

Elles ne le virent pas parce qu'elles planifiaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient la suite du plan.

Elles ne le virent se pencher en avant en croisant les bras sur la table et poser le menton sur ceux-ci.

Elles manquèrent le regard qu'il posa sur chacune d'elle, occupés qu'elles étaient à manipuler leurs portables.

Et Shouto compris immédiatement alors que son regard se posait sur Eijiro qui détourne aussitôt le regard.

Il fronce les sourcils alors que le regard de Katsuki s'arrête sur lui.

Katsuki qui esquisse un sourire particulièrement significatif en coin.

Shouto comprit, qu'Eijiro avait raison.

Katsuki se doutait de quelque chose.

Mais il ne fera rien.

Pas parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire…

Mais parce qu'il cherchait, tous ceux qui étaient sur le coup.

Et le sourire de Katsuki s'élargit soudainement et il éclata de rire en enfonçant le visage dans ses bras.

Shouto serre les dents.

Eh merde.

… Bien plus tard, lorsque le cours fut terminé.

Alors qu'ils rangeaient tous leurs affaires pour la pause.

Aizawa sensei leur apprit qu'ils n'auraient pas cours le soir.

Le professeur Mic serait absent.

Ce fut avec empressement que tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Tous à part les filles, Shouto et Eijiro qui s'assirent en groupe.

Shouto suivit du regard Katsuki qui s'en allait sans leur adresser le moindre regard.

Le regard de Mina tomba sur Izuku qui rangeait ses affaires.

Elle eut envie de lui parler.

Elle croise les doigts derrière elle et s'approche lentement de lui.

_Ça va Izuku-kun ?

_Oh, Mina-chan, oui et toi ?

_Pareil, s'exclame-t-elle en souriant

Elle pose la main sur sa tête, caressant ses cheveux et il sourit en rougissant.

Elle sourit à son tour.

_T'es trop mignon Izuku, murmure-t-elle

Il sourit encore plus, gêné.

_Merci, dit-il doucement alors qu'elle fourrageait toujours dans ses cheveux

Ochako sourit de sa place, attendrie.

_Il est trop mignon, soupire-t-elle

_Merci pour moi, marmonne Eijiro à ses côtés

_Revenons au plus important, on-

_Vous ne rentrez pas ? la coupe Izuku qui se rapprochait d'eux

_Si, répond aussitôt Tsuyu en prenant son sac, on rentrait

_Mais, commence Momo en fronçant les sourcils on n'a pas terminé, achève-t-elle d'une petite voix

_On verra ça en chemin, lui murmure Shouto, on ne peut pas rester ici

Momo acquiesce, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire alors que les filles se réunissaient autour d'Izuku.

Elle jette un léger regard à Shouto qui s'était rapproché.

Ils s'observent un court instant et Shouto prononce un « plus tard » très bas.

Elle fait la moue et se détourne de lui.

Ils en parleront, plus tard.

Ils sortirent enfin du lycée et les filles, rejoints par Momo, ne lâchaient pas Izuku.

Eijiro observa la scène un peu amusé.

On aurait dit une fleur autour de laquelle bourdonnaient plusieurs abeilles.

_Elles sont accros, murmure-t-il à Shouto à ses côtés

_J'aurais pas dit mieux, répond Shouto, sinon, tu ne devais pas rentrer avec Katsuki ?

Eijiro se tend.

_Euh comment dire, c'est un peu compliqué, je crois que je flippe un peu

_L'éviter ne fera que confirmer ces soupçons tu sais, répond Shouto en fixant les filles devant eux

_Je sais, soupire Eijiro

_Je vais par-là, lance soudainement Izuku en bifurquant sur la droite

Il fit de grands gestes d'au revoir à ses amis et les filles répondirent avec entrain et gloussement.

Les garçons ne peuvent s'empêcher de rouler des yeux.

_Bon, murmure Kyoka alors que la silhouette d'Izuku disparaissait

Elles se tournent comme un seul homme vers les deux garçons qui se tendent.

Shouto fit un pas sur le côté pour s'assurer que leur regard n'était pas sur lui.

Et effectivement, ceux-ci restèrent plantés sur Eijiro qui déglutit et pose une main tremblante sur son visage.

Sans doute que ce sera encore pour sa pomme.

_On a bien réfléchi et on pense avoir trouvé un moyen, débite Mina avec rapidité

_Mais il faudra faire vite, réplique Momo en se rapprochant d'Eijiro suivit des filles

_Izuku a dit qu'il devait passer à la pâtisserie, lance Tooru

_Vous en avez profité pour savoir ça ?...demande Shouto un peu étonné

_Écoute Shouto, quoi que tu fasses ne perd, jamais le nord, murmure Mina en regardant le bout de ses ongles

Eijiro et Shouto échangent un regard alors que Tooru tapait dans la main de Mina, tout sourire et fière d'elle.

Les filles font peur, pensent les deux garçons.

_Alors son parcours devrait être celui-là, lance Tsuyu en manipulant son portable

Tous se rapprochent et observe le GPS.

_Il prend ce chemin-là, il n'est donc pas loin de la maison de Katsuki

_Ah, et Katsuki promène Anubis sur cette voie-là, répond Eijiro en leur montrant un parcourt du doigt

_Du coup vous souhaitez faire ce plan aujourd'hui, dit Shouto

_Exact, répond Ochako en observant le GPS, demain c'est le week-end et on n'aura pas une aussi bonne opportunité

_Tout à fait, répond Kyoka en redressant la tête, du coup Eijiro, c'est à toi de jouer

Ochako acquiesce et lui rend le médicament qu'il prend un peu tendu.

_Tu dois pousser Katsuki à faire sortir son chien, il va sans doute le nourrir tout à l'heure. Quoi qu'il arrive, l'on reste en contact, dit Momo en lui montrant son portable couleur argent. Par contre soit le plus discret possible

_Oui !, s'exclame Ochako en se rapprochant de lui, fais attention à toi d'accord ?

_On ne doit surtout pas se faire repérer, murmure Tooru, Katsuki ne doit pas de douter de quoi que ce soit.

Trop tard, pensèrent les garçons en regardant ailleurs.

Mina se tape dans les mains.

_Fais lui prendre le médicament en le mélangeant avec sa nourriture, c'est ce qu'a conseillé Recovery Gril

Eijiro fut pris d'un violent frisson.

Elles pouvaient parler.

Elles n'avaient aucune idée à quel point Anubis était flippant.

Même pour le nourrir, il n'y avait que Katsuki pour ça.

Eijiro passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Personne ne réalisait à quel point Anubis était exclusif pour Katsuki.

Comment au juste était-il sensé s'approcher de lui au point de mettre ça dans sa nourriture ?

 _Comment ?_

Putain son plan était foireux.

Et en plus, Katsuki à un doute sur ce qui se passe.

Nul doute qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait, ni la raison…

Mais _il savait_ qu'un truc se tramait dans son dos.

Il sera donc, sur ses gardes.

Eijiro serre les dents et resserre sa prise sur le médicament avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux filles qui le fixait, impatiente et tendus.

Les poings serrés.

Il crispe la mâchoire et un « ok » tremblant lui échappa.

Les filles soupirent de soulagement avant de toutes sortir leurs portables en un geste synchronisé et le manipulent rapidement.

_Je vais au niveau de l'épicerie, lance Momo en fermant rapidement son sac, on reste toutes en contacte. D'ac ?

_D'ac, répondent-elles ensembles.

_Je m'occupe de l'entrée du parc, assène Mina en faisant le nœud de ses baskets

_J'irai devant la pâtisserie, je suivrai Deku, s'exclame Ochako décider la main sur la poitrine

_Dans ce cas, je me plaquerai devant la maison de Katsuki, il ne me verra pas lance Tooru en retirant rapidement les brassards qu'elle avait aux poignets

_Je serai au niveau de la grande voie, dit Tsuyu en fermant son portable à clapet, il y'a un grand arbre à ce niveau

_Du coup je m'occupe de la zone critique, reprend Kyoka en mettant son sac à dos et jette un regard à Eijiro, là où vous devrez normalement vous rencontrer, Izuku sera dans doute plus à l'aise s'il n'y personne aux alentours. Je m'en occupe

_Parfait !, lance Momo en leurs jetant un regard. Allez go ! go ! go ! go ! S'exclame-t-elle énergétique

Toutes les filles se dispersent au pas de courses sous l'œil choqué des garçons qui restèrent planté là.

Ils se jettent un regard en coin et surent qu'ils pensèrent la même chose.

Les filles…Sont flippantes.

_Tu devrais y aller…au pas de course, dis Shouto

_Je sais...Merde, lance Eijiro s'en allant en courant

Shouto resta seul, planté au beau milieu de la rue.

Il espérait que tout se passerais bien.

Il aimerait aider plus que ça…

Il devrait peut-être en parler à Fumikage.

Fumikage qui se croit discret et pourtant, devait bel et bien avoir remarqué le manège des filles.

Mais s'il ne voulait pas s'en mêler, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir.

Il ne voulait pas, l'y forcer.

Il lui fallait quelque chose, quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment tout faire basculer.

Faire considérablement avancer leurs situations.

Shouto passe un doigt dans sa chevelure en reprenant sa marche, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'il bouscula quelqu'un.

_Désolé, lance l'autre

Shouto hausse un sourcil, le regard plonger dans celui du nouveau venu.

Une seconde s'écoula durant lequel il le fixait.

L'autre haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

Il fut encore plus sceptique en voyant le léger sourire qui fleurit au coin des lèvres de Shouto.

Et il hausse le deuxième sourcil alors que celui-ci pose une main ferme et dure sur son épaule.

_Dit moi Shinso…tu aimes bien Izuku, pas vrai ?

Shinso fronce les sourcils.

Il eut l'impression d'être soudainement pris au piège.

* * *

Voila !

XD alors à votre avis :

Quel sera le prochain prof à s'y mêler ?

Quel sera le rôle de Mei ?

Quel plan vient d'avoir Shouto par rapport à Shinso ?

...Aucun rapport avec la fic, mais je compte faire (peut-être) une suite à **L'infidèle.** Un ou deux chapitres de plus car j'ai bien aimé cet Eijiro et je pense pouvoir l'exploiter.

Alors…prochain post, **Papa et papa !**

Merci.


End file.
